poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fillies Performance/Kevin's accident
This is how the Fillies Performance and Kevin's accident goes in Crash and Thomas' Christmas Carol. Bandicoot, Matau T. Monkey and Contralto are getting the stage ready for the Fillies Big Christmas Performance Matau T. Monkey: How's progress coming on, Crash and Contralto? Contralto: It's going great. We're almost done. Crash Bandicoot: Putting the finishing touches and...a star on the stage there. fillies, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon come out onto the stage Matau T. Monkey: Hi, girls. You ready for your performance? Scootaloo: Totally. Diamond Tiara: Yes, Matau. My dad will be proud of me. Matau T. Monkey: Then, take it away. Crash Bandicoot: It's time for you and the Cutie Mark Crusaders to shine like rainbows. song It's A Pony Kind of Christmas plays The Fillies: It's a Pony kind of christmas~ revs his engine excitedly Applejack: Calm down, Kevin. Ya need to stop revin' that engine of yours. Kevin: I know, Applejack. I can't help it. onto to the stage and starts dancing Crash Bandicoot: What does he think he is doing? Contralto: Kevin! Get off the stage! Matau T. Monkey: You're ruining the performance! breaks down the stage and bumps into the fillies, knocking them over like dominoes Crash Bandicoot:like Muttley Kevin. Cheerilee: gasps KEVIN! YOU JUST RUINED A PERFECT PERFORMANCE! Matau T. Monkey: his face with his paw Way to go, Kevin. starts to tear up Victor: Cheerilee! That is no way to talk to a friend like Kevin and he is my best friend. Cheerilee: I'm sorry, but I don't care, Victor. Princess Cadance: Come on, girls. I think Kevin needs to be alone for a while. Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, girls. Cadance will take care of your bruises for you. fillies head over to Cadance to be taken care of Matau T. Monkey: You see this, Contralto? Cadance is a foal sitter and she can help and comfort any filly. after being checked over, the fillies discuss about Kevin Scootaloo: Did you see how upset Kevin was when Miss Cheerilee yelled at him? Diamona Tiara: That reminds me of when my mother Spoiled Rich yelled at me before then I stand up to her. Silver Spoon: Now that you mention it, Miss Cheerilee was a bit hard on him. Sweetie Belle: I wish that we can stand up to Miss Cherrilee, like how you Diamond Tiara stand up to your mother. Apple Bloom: And I wish there's something we can do to help Kevin. on, Diesel and the fillies head to the Steamworks Diesel: So, what is it that you want to tell me? Diamond Tiara: It's just Miss Cheerilee yelled at Kevin and we want to fix that. Apple Bloom: Yeah. Diesel: Oh, my. That is not good at all. We need to go and visit Kevin at the Steamworks and make sure that he's alright. Scootaloo: Good idea, Diesel. I wonder how Ryan and Contralto are up to. at the Steamworks Diesel: Are you alright, Kevin? Kevin: I'm fine, Diesel. Diamond Tiara: You didn't knock us over on purpose, Kevin. It was an accident. Kevin: Yeah, Diamond. I'm sorry. Scootaloo: But it wasn't entirely your fault. Kevin: I think you're right, Scootaloo. Diesel What is it you want to tell me, Diesel? Diesel: Your friends here want to help you fix what happened with Cheerilee. drives off crying Diesel: Was it something I said? Apple Bloom: Victor? What's wrong with Kevin? Diesel: Victor is in bed, Apple Bloom. Scootaloo: But we need to talk to him about Kevin. Diesel: I have a plan. But we need to be somewhere private to discuss it. night, Diesel and the fillies re-visit Kevin Diesel: Pull it together, Kevin. We've got work to do. Kevin: But I'm still sulking. Scootaloo: There's no time. Sweetie Belle: We're going to the Pole. Kevin: The North one? nods Diesel: So you can put things right with Cheerilee. Kevin: But Diesel, my friend. You can't come with us. This is a very dangerous journey. The North Pole is an adilic land of ice and snow. Diesel: Oh, come on, Kevin. I want us all to enjoy this year together. Kevin: Ok. Well, it is headstrong and inpulsive but let's do it! Northward ho! CMC, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara: Ho, ho, ho! Diesel: Uh, guys? We'll just follow the Northern Lights. North, get it? Kevin: NORTHWARD HO! [ Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan